Room 229
by KadekLouise
Summary: Candice an average 21 year old girl you would think but has been put in an asylum. Dr. Harleen Quinzel is trying to help her, she makes a friend with a guy named Nick and she keeps holding onto that teddy bear of hers. The Joker keeps warning her about Nick but she does not listen until the day approaches. Please Read, comment and follow to keep update :)
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't been on here for a while but I have been working on stories so don't worry I haven't completely forgotten about you all. So yes a new story, I actually have been working on this for a while, I haven't finished yet but I thought I might as well as upload it :)**

**Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

Room 229. It's cold, dark and blood stains on the wall. The chattering of my teeth when I get pushed down the hall, the stares from the other people looking through the little windows in the doors. The laughter and the screams surrounding me. All I saw in front of me was room after room. I stood in front of 229, saw the bloodstains from the little window. I felt cosy in the clothes I was wearing they felt like pyjamas, white pyjamas. I got pushed in with my teddy and all the 5 men did was stare at me and started to talk.  
"Do you think she'll be safe?" one said.  
"Yeah she'll do fine, she'll make friends easily," another said.  
"But she's only 21 years old and still sleeps with a teddy," another said.  
They shut the door and smiled at me through the window. I look down at my teddy, faded pink and adorned in ripped clothes. It lost its nose quite some time ago. I crawled into the corner and cuddled my teddy.

Hours went passed as I stared at the blood stained walls. I could still hear the screams coming from the rooms next door. The door swung open and two men came walking in and picked me up. Before I knew it I was in the cafeteria sitting down and looking over my shoulder as many other girls and guys came hobbling in. We all got given a tray with half a sandwich that look like it had chicken, mayo, cheese and lettuce, red jelly, an apple and pink muck which I had no idea what it was. There was no cutlery. "Um, excuse me, can I have a fork?" I asked the orderly beside me but all he did was laugh. I turned back to my food and start to pick at it.

The cafeteria was filled with other patients as well as nurses looking after each one. I saw the many different people, with what they looked like. Some had messy hair, some had different personalities as they would talk to themselves, or hit themselves. I don't belong here. I looked around and my eyes fell on to the man who had been staring at me. I look back down then back up hoping he had stopped but he just kept staring. His mucky green hair and clown like make-up with that big red smile stood out from everyone else. I turned to the orderly beside me and he nodded, I got up and he grabbed hold of my arm, it's like he doesn't want me to walk by myself. We walked past the clown who just smirked and gave me a wink, I looked away as I got pulled out of the cafeteria. I looked back and he was gone.

We got back to my blood stained room I was staying in. I wondered how long I was going to stay in here for, I really wanted to go home, I wanted to see my mum.  
"I'll be back in a bit, you have a meeting with Dr. Quinzel," the orderly said while closing the door behind him with a _slam. _

* * *

It felt like I sat there for hours waiting for the nurse to come back. I looked at the door, it open all of a sudden and now there were two orderlies.  
"Come on time for your counselling session with Harleen," one of them said as they lifted me up. I held on to my teddy as we went past doors after doors. Who was this Harleen Quinzel?

We got to the interview room, which was just like every other room, white and plain. I got thrown down on to the chair as the two orderlies stood at the door. I looked around; the two orderlies scared me, both of them just staring down at me. There was a video camera on the corner of the table. I looked down to my teddy; I hugged it tightly as I felt the eyes on me. I looked up to the camera. I started to go closer to it looking into the lens.  
"Can you please not do that?" I looked away from the camera to see a women standing there. Her brown hair up in a high ponytail and black rimmed glasses, she was holding a folder which had my name on it. CANDACE MIRIAM. It read in big bold, black letters on the document.

"Hello Candace, I'm Dr. Quinzel. I'm going to be your psychiatrist for the duration of your stay at Arkham." The woman said with a smile. It seemed sincere, but she still made me feel uneasy. "These sessions will be recorded for further investigations into your health, so I can help you get better." I looked at the camera again. Why was she helping me? I was fine; I still don't know why I was in this hell hole.

"Now do you know why you are in here?" she asked writing down on her clipboard.  
"No, can I go home?" I said as I hugged my teddy tighter. I looked over my shoulder and saw the orderlies sniggering. Harleen quickly turned around.  
"Can you please leave, I will be fine," she turned back to smile at me. The two orderlies left without a word.  
"Now, I'm going to ask again because you have to remember, why do you think you are in here?" I looked down at my teddy and tears started to stream down my face. Flashes of the night started to come back. The blood, the bodies, the screams. I started to hold my head in pain; the throbbing started getting worse and worse. I started to scream and I felt restrain as I was placed gently back in my chair. I opened my eyes to see the orderlies hands tightly gripped on to my arms and the camera on the floor as Dr. Quinzel picked it up and flipped the table the right way.  
"Maybe we should try this next week," she said as I got dragged out, I saw the blood coming down the left part of her face from her hairline.

* * *

**There it is, the first chapter.**

**I have written four chapters, so I hope I have a spark to write more and I will upload more later.**

**Comment, follow**

**Catch ya later ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it **

* * *

I sat in the cafeteria looking around at everyone. I loved seeing how different everyone was. He was looking at me again. That stare. I looked away quickly down to my food and started to pick at my food. I heard the chair scrap against the floor as it got pulled out, I looked up to see Dr. Quinzel sitting there with the camera.  
"We are going to try this in a different environment," she said as she turned on the camera.  
"Why does he keep staring at me?" I said as I put my face down on to the table.  
"Who?" she asked as I pointed towards him still keeping my head on the table. I heard her get up and pushed her chair in. I looked up to see her talking to him sternly. He just smiled as she walked back.  
"Don't worry about him, okay," she said as she nodded towards the orderlies behind me. They walked over to him and dragged him out. All he did was laugh, a wicked, sinister laugh.

"Oh our time is up and I have a meeting to get to, next week we'll try again," Dr. Quinzel sighed as she got the camera and clipboard and walked off. I looked at the table, maybe I should have said something.

Then I was back in my room, sitting in the corner, I wanted to go home.  
"Come on, exercise time," I jumped as I got picked up and dragged outside. The bright sunlight blinded my sight as I got thrown onto a padded floor. I looked around as the orderlies sat at tables talking to each other while drinking coffee and all the other patients sat in corners, others actually exercising, some even talking to other patients in little clique groups and then there were some just like me staring around with no clue. I went over to a worn out wooden bench and sat on it. I sat on it to find it was not wooden at all but padded. What the hell was wrong with this place?

The nice warm rays against my skin felt so good, being stuck inside all day was so not my cup of tea, I liked being outside, in the fresh air, well this was like fresh air. I got so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that someone came and sat next to me.  
"Nice day isn't it?" I quickly turned my head to a young guy sitting next to me. He turned and smiled at me.  
"Yes, yes it is," I smiled.  
"Sorry I am Nick," he put his hand out; there were burns and cuts all over his hand. I took it and shook it.  
"I'm Candice, you seem too nice to be in here," I laughed.  
"You too," he chuckled. "This place is murder, oh I shouldn't say that." He quickly looked around to see if there were any orderlies around and we both started laughing. "It's nice to see someone have a laugh around here, apart from clown face over there." He pointed towards that wicked smile.  
"Yeah, he has been staring at me the whole time I have been put in here, who is he?" I asked looking back to the cute boy sitting next to me.  
"He goes by the name Joker." We both looked over to see him gone.  
"I now understand with the make-up." I smiled and started seeing everyone go back inside.  
"Oh how I wish I could talk to you longer, well I guess I shall see you tomorrow at eating time," I waved goodbye to Nick as he got pulled away. I stood up and started to walk to my orderly to go back to my room.  
"You better watch out for him," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me. I looked up at him in confusion, what did he mean? He can't be talking about Nick, he was such a nice guy, and he was definitely talking about that Joker character.

* * *

**I hope you like please comment, I really love feedback as I want to make it the best story for me to write and for you to enjoy :)**

**Catch ya later for a new chapter soon.**


End file.
